Ronnie and Jack The Love that Burns
by RonnieAndJackForever-Chloe
Summary: This is a Ronnie and Jack fanfic. Some chapters are reacting to the events in EE that happen and some chapters are my own ideas. This is my first fanfic so please read and review, even if you don't like it : Updated 10/10/10.
1. Chapter 1 Waiting Game

Ronnie and Jack

The Love that Burns

By RonnieAndJackForever - Chloe

Chapter 1 – A Waiting Game

Jack is helping Roxy wash up some champagne flutes in the Vic's kitchen. Ronnie is standing by the door, leaning up against it, subconsciously staring at Jack, longing for him, for the sense of safety she felt whenever he was with her.

Roxy turns around.

Roxy: What?!? Are you just gonna stand there or d'you actually wanna help?

Jack turns around and notices Ronnie. As soon as he makes eye contact she looks away, as if shamed by him, or disgusted by him. He sighs. He wishes she would forgive him and that he could be with her again, but he knows he can't force her to; he'll just have to wait.

Ronnie snaps out of her haze, angry at herself for letting her mind wander like that.

Ronnie: Yeah what can I do?

Roxy: Well can you finish these champagne flutes? I need to get Amy dressed.

Ronnie sighs.

Ronnie: Yeah fine.

Roxy puts the champagne flute she's holding down and walks out of the room. Ronnie slowly walks towards the sink, constantly aware of Jack's eyes on her. She begins to dry one champagne flute in silence.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Moments

Chapter 2 – Lost Moments

Ronnie is lying on her bed crying having just seen Jack give Roxy a hug and smile at her. She is thinking about when that was her and she cannot contain her emotion any longer. Suddenly her door opens and assuming its Roxy she doesn't bother to look up.

Ronnie " oh Rox..I...I...wish Jack loved me, sniff, I know he cheated on me and I cant forgive him for that yet but, I love him Rox, I just wish he loved me too, not you...It was always Jack.

It was in fact Jack. he sits on the bed and Ronnie, still none the wiser continues crying.

Jack: He does love you.

Ronnie looks up in surprise and Jack smiles at her. she smiles back and says I..I thought ...Roxy.. but he puts a finger to her lips to silence her. Jack is smiling and gazing into her eyes. Ronnie begins crying again but sits up and Jack puts him arm around her, wondering what could be wrong.

Ronnie whispers: After Danielle and Archie, I couldn't bear it and Amy just filled the gap.

Jack: And now you have me, I will be here and I can protect you now.

Ronnie suddenly angers: But how can I trust you (she pulls away) twice jack, you cheated on me twice, am I not worth you, am I too boring for you?

Jack pulls her close and whispers: No. Ronnie, no matter how many times Roxy has had boyfriends they weren't serious, they weren't true love. I am the first person you loved truly, and I love you. I know you have a have a hard front, but I understand that now. I never regretted anything more than what I did to you. I want you Ronnie, and I know your just scared to admit it in case you get hurt, but I promise Ron, you wont, just say it Ron.

Ronnie: I..I.(she cannot say it yet but she knows she feels it.) She pulls Jack close and after a quick kiss they hug and Ronnie can finally begin to grieve properly for her baby.


	3. Chapter 3 Special Biscuits

Chapter 3 – Special Biscuits

Jack is in the bedroom and Ronnie has just put the phone down

Ronnie: Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Ronnie: I just phoned Rox, she's coming over with Amy in a minute.

Jack: Alright love.

Ronnie smiles at her new found happiness

Ronnie: I'm just gonna go and get some biscuits from the shop for us, I won't be

long.

Jack: OK.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door and Jack gets up from the sofa to open the door.

Jack: Hey Ron I.. Oh um... Hi Roxy.

Roxy: Hi. Well are you gonna let me in or what?

Jack moves away to let her in

Jack: Oh right, right yeah.

They go into the lounge and sit on the sofa, after a few minutes of silence Roxy begins to sense something isn't right.

Roxy: Jack... Is there something bothering you?

Jack: No no no

He smiles falsely before looking back at his hands.

Roxy: Jack what is it? Is it Ronnie, oh what's she done now?

Jack: No she hasn't done anything. It's, well the other day we kind of had an argument, she really wants a baby Roxy, I just don't think we're ready, it's too soon, after Danielle and Archie...

Roxy: Look, she's always a bit tetchy on babies, you know what happened before, when she was 14.

Jack: Yeah but then when I said we weren't ready, she just, broke down. She was crying and I just, well I tried to comfort her but it's just that, she's, she's so fragile Roxy.

Ronnie opens the door to the flat and closes it quietly behind her, Jack and Roxy don't notice. Hearing jack say 'she's so fragile', she decides to listen in.

Roxy: Hey, it's alright, she loves you Jack, you'll be alright.

Jack: Yeah but, the other day, it was just a little argument and she broke down! I just, I worry that if ever I said the wrong thing or did the wrong thing, then she'd, well she might leave me Rox. That would just, I don't know how I would cope without her.

Roxy: Pats jack on the back: Don't worry

Jack: But seriously Rox, I love her so much, I love her with all my heart Roxy, what if, what if one day she doesn't want me any more, what if I said the wrong thing about Danielle or Archie? What then?

Roxy: Jack, she loves you, she'll wait for you, I know it.

Jack: I want to have a family with her, I really do, I want nothing more! She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and to think, she went through so much and yet she still puts others above herself, I want to be the one who protects her forever, but what if I can't? What if I can't give her what she wants?

Roxy: Jack, she loves you, you love her, she'll wait, OK, just, just look after her, OK?

Jack smiles

Jack: Yeah OK

Ronnie walks opens and closes the door louder this time, before walking into the lounge.

Ronnie: Hi Rox, I got us some of your favourite biscuits! Can you go put them on a

plate for me?

Roxy: What? I... Oh yeah sure

Roxy walks out, realising Ronnie needs to talk to Jack. Ronnie sits down next to Jack.

Jack: Hey

Ronnie: Hey, I'm sorry about our argument, I just, look I really want a baby, but I

love you Jack.

Ronnie caresses Jacks face and he smiles

Ronnie: I'll wait for you Jack, I'll wait for you forever.

Jack: Hey did you hear what I said to...?

Ronnie smiles: Yeah.

Jack: I mean it Ron, I want you, forever.

Ronnie: I want you too.

Jack opens his arms and Ronnie leans over to give him a hug, he pulls her in close and she ends up sitting on his lap.

Ronnie giggles: Whispering: I love you

Jack: I love you too.

Roxy walks in

Roxy: Well I got the... Oh you two look like your having a nice time, um, shall we watch that film now?

Ronnie: Oh yeah I got one at the shops for us, put it on Jack.

Jack: OK

He shoves her off playfully and tickles her.

Ronnie: Jack! Put it on!

Roxy laughs: Get up Ron, I need to put Amy to sleep.

Ronnie: Oh OK OK I'm coming.

Ronnie gets up and Roxy puts Amy up one end of the sofa before settling down on

the other end.

Jack: Hey where are we meant to sit?

Roxy, I dunno.

Jack sits on the floor opening his legs and pats the floor in between his legs, gesturing for Ronnie to there.

Ronnie laughs and sits on the floor where Jack gestured and he puts his arms around her waist before resting his head on her shoulder.

Jack: whispering: I love you.

Ronnie: Well at least I can cuddle you in the scary bits!

Roxy: Yeah this cushion works just as well, right Amy?

They all laugh and Ronnie and Jack settle down, happy to finally be at peace with themselves and each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Kindle My Fire

Chapter 4 – Kindle my Fire

The Next Morning

Jack and Ronnie are lying next to each other on the sofa, Jack is cuddling Ronnie and waiting for her to wake up.

Ronnie: Jack? Jack are you awake?

Jack: No.

Ronnie: Oh ha ha, very funny! Let me go, I need to get ready, we've got a

meeting at the club in... Oh my gosh! We've only got half an hour!

Jack: Don't worry Ron, go get a shower, I'll make some breakfast.

Ronnie: No, we haven't got time!

Jack: Ronnie, it's our club, we can be late!

Ronnie smiles.

Ronnie: OK, OK.

Ronnie gets up and goes to have a shower, Jack finds his suit from the wardrobe

and gets washed in the en-suite.

Jack: Ron? Are you ready to go yet?

Ronnie: Yeah, let's get this over with.

Jack and Ronnie leave the flat and start walking across the square.

Ronnie: Jack? Don't look now, but why is that guy staring at me?

Jack: What guy? Don't worry Ron, hold my hand, he won't hurt you while I'm here.

Ronnie: Oh yeah, Mr Macho man!

After the meeting:

Jack: I'm gonna go home and put this paperwork away, I'll meet you in the café in a minute yeah? And stop worrying about that man, get over it Ron.

Ronnie: Well I'm sorry Jack, you know I haven't had an easy time recently and most of that was down to you, why are you being so insensitive all of a sudden?

Jack: I'm not, look I'm sorry but Ronnie, I know I hurt you but I know how you feel, I...

Ronnie: YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL!

People begin looking at the pair and they quickly silence.

Jack says coolly without making eye contact: I'll meet you in the café.

Jack turns and walks away whilst Ronnie walks icily to the café - angry with herself and with Jack, she knew she didn't want to see him again for a while because she might do something she'd regret, so she entered the café unaware the same man who was staring at her earlier is following her.

Ronnie walks into the café and sits down after looking around and smiling to

herself at the fact that the café is completely empty.

Jane: What can I get you Ronnie?

Ronnie: Oh nothing thanks.

Jane: Oh..OK.

A few minutes later

Jane: Um, Ronnie? Do you mind if I just pop to the chippy and check on Lucy?

Ronnie: Yeah, sure, go, I'll be fine.

Jane thanks Ronnie before walking out of the café across the square.

Ronnie sits by herself, wondering where Jack is. She gets up, deciding to go to the

flat and find him. She walks to the door.

Unknown man: OI! YOU!

The man who was staring at Ronnie grabs her and pushes her backwards into the café He locks the door behind him and pushes Ronnie into a chair.

Ronnie: Wh...What, what do you want?

Unknown man: Oh, not much, other than...you.

Ronnie begins to become really frightened.

Ronnie: But...What, what did I do? Why me?!

Unknown man: Nothing, other than be a young women, in her prime.

Ronnie: HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Unknown man puts his hand over her mouth. Ronnie struggles but appears

powerless against him.

Ronnie: Let me go!

Unknown: You know what I want, why don't you just give it to me and this might all be over.

He winks at her.

Ronnie begins to cry, she can't face this and she is unbelievably scared of him.

He begins to kiss her forceably but she pushes him off.

Unknown man: JUST GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!

Ronnie looks past him in horror, the stove is on fire. The unknown man turns round and then looks back at Ronnie, smiling eerily.

Unknown man: Well, if you can't give my what I want, you'll have to stay here.

Ronnie: WAIT! NO, PLEASE!

The unknown man takes a spare apron from a hook and rips of the ties. He pushes Ronnie to the floor and ties her to a table. He then walks out, locking the door behind him.

Ronnie: HELP! HELP ME!

Outside people are gathering after seeing smoke seep through under the café door.

Jack runs in.

Jack: RON? RON WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU IN THERE?

Jane runs in.

Jane: She is! I left her in there to check on the chippy.

Jack: RONNIE? SOMEONE HELP ME GET HER OUT!

Jack runs forward and kicks the door in. Smoke billow out and Jack can't see anything, Ronnie is lying unconscious, still attached to the table. Jack runs in and tries to feel around for her.

Jack: RON? RON ARE YOU HERE?

Jack suddenly glimpses a hand and reaches towards it, he knows it is Ronnie, he knows how soft her skin is to touch. He lifts her up, only to realise she is attached to the table. He feels around and realises her hand it tied to it, he rips through the ties and lifts her up.

Ronnie: Jack? I...Let me walk.

Jack: OK! Babe, it's OK I'm here now.

Jack puts down and helps her out. Outside, Ronnie collapses. Jack holds her in his arms and looks around for an ambulance.

Jack: SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Jack realises the ambulance won't get there in time, there is nothing he can do, he is going to lose the love of his life, and he only just got her back.

Jack looks at Ronnie and lies her gently on the floor, he then thinks back to his time as a policeman, remembering a similar accident. He remembered how he'd arrived at the accident, how the scene of a man holding his wife in his arms had been heartbreaking, but then how the paramedic had saved her and how happy that man had been that the love of his love was alive. If only Jack could feel like that.

He looked at Ronnie, her golden blonde hair messily caressing her face, her beautiful blue eyes, closed in pain, how could he lose her? He couldn't, but what could he do?

Then he remembered.

He brushed her hair out of her face, opened her mouth and tried his best to save her, he breathed slowly into her mouth, desperately inflating her lungs.

Then it happened.


	5. Chapter 5 The Love That Got Burnt

Chapter 5 – The Love That Got Burnt

She took a breath.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up wearily to her saviour, the figure who she felt pull her out of the fire, the figure who she knew she would be eternally grateful to, then she realised that man was Jack.

Ronnie: Sor...Sorry Jack.

Jack: Shush shush Ron, it's OK, I'm here now.

Ronnie: I...I didn't mean it.

Jack smiles lovingly and kisses her on the cheek whispering 'me neither' to her and slowly caressing her hand.

Then the whirr of the sirens came, and Ronnie was lifted on to a stretcher then into the ambulance. Jack apologised to Jane when suddenly he heard a cry from the ambulance.

An ambulance driver rushed over to Jack.

Ambulance driver: Hi, I'm Sally, um, are you by any chance Jack?

Jack: Yeah, please, just tell me what's wrong, why is she crying?

Sally: She just keeps calling your name sir, I think it's best you come with me.

Jack followed Sally into the back of the ambulance and looked at Ronnie who stopped crying hysterically and looked at him in awe. Jack sat down.

Jack: Hey, what is it Ron, hm?

Ronnie: I couldn't see you, I thought you'd gone.

Jack: You know I'd never leave you, silly!

He kisses her cheek and takes her hand in his.

Ronnie: Sorry.

Jack: Hey! You haven't got anything to be sorry about! Just rest now, yeah? You can tell me what happened when we get there.

At this Ronnie stopped smiling and looked away, loosening her grip on Jack's hand and letting him hold it alone.

The silence remained for the rest of the journey.


	6. Chapter 6 Deja Vu

Chapter 6 – Deja Vu

Ronnie is in the café, waiting for Jack again. She is surprised that the café is up and running so quickly after the fire, but after she went in nobody followed.

_Hm. Typical bloody people, she thought._

Bianca recieves a phone call.

Bianca: What? When? Whitney, no! Ronnie I'll be two minute.

Ronnie begins to feel very vulnerable again.

Ronnie: Yeah. Whatever.

_Deja vu, huh?_

Two minutes later a man runs in, to Ronnie's horror, it is the same man.

Ronnie: Please, please no. No not again. Please!

Unknown man: Oh no I can't be bothered with all that! I just want to finish what I started last time.

Ronnie: Please, please no!

The unknown man pulls Ronnie of her chair and she begins to whimper in pain. He ties her again to a table leg.

Ronnie: Please NO!

Unknown: Oh shut up!

Ronnie's eyes reflect only fear, she cannot believe this is happening again,

why her ? Is all she can think. Suddenly she stops. Jack has Amy. Amy has Roxy. Roxy has the whole bloody Mitchell family. They're better off without her around, always pulling them down. They could get married and be happy without her. Probably better that way.

Ronnie loses all emotion and just stares into eternity. She doesn't notice as the stove sets alight, nor as the door is locked, or even as she struggles to breath, she just thinks that she'll be with her baby soon.

Suddenly a tap on the shoulder makes her jump.

Her almost killer is still there.

Jack runs into the square.

Jack: Ronnie! No! Not again!

This time Jack does not hesitate, the door is locked. He kicks it and smoke once again billows out. A hand appears, and it is Ronnie's hand is reaching out towards him.

Ronnie feels him grab her hand and is pulled towards him and to fresh air. But suddenly, to her horror her legs are pulled backwards towards the fire.

Ronnie: Jack! No! Please Aaaaah! HELP!

And suddenly, she's gone. Vanished into the smoke. All that can be heard are screams of terror, of pain, of Ronnie, and she's dying.

Later

Jack is lying, still fully clothed on his bed, his pillows are wet with tears, and his world is broken. Max walks in.

Max: Jack...

Jack replies, staring blankly into space: She's gone.

Ronnie wakes up, looks around the blank hospital wall, and screams.

Jack: Ronnie. Ronnie. Ronnie. I'm here, it's OK, I'm here.

Jack climbs onto the hospital bed beside Ronnie and pulls her in close, he knows now more than ever that she won't survive unless he holds her in close and protects her.

Ronnie: I died.

Jack: Hm?

Ronnie: I thought I was in the café again. I died Jack. And you were alone. I didn't want to leave you though, but I thought you would be with Roxy instead.

Jack pulls Ronnie in even closer, she collapses into his chest and he cradles her like a baby.

Ronnie: Jack? She looks up into his eyes, questioning him.

Ronnie: Never let me go.

Jack: OK. I love you.

Jack holds her even closer, he knows now isn't the time to ask her why she screamed.


	7. Chapter 7 Making Up

Chapter 7 – Making Up

Ronnie is sitting up in the hospital bed, and jack is sitting beside her on a chair.

Jack: Ron, look. I'm sorry I was angry at you before, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.

Ronnie smiles: It's OK.

Jack: But it isn't. I feel so guilty, you could have got raped. I wasn't there to protect you and he would have... I never ...I never want to let you out of my sight again, what if someone else hurts you? I couldn't live with myself.

Ronnie: Jack, that sort of thing hardly ever happens, alright? It didn't even happen to me in the end!

Jack: But I feel so guilty, and...

Ronnie cuts in

Ronnie: Jack! I love you, and I don't blame you, you couldn't have known that would happen!

Jack smiles lovingly at the beautiful women before him. He cheated once, then again with her sister, had a baby with her sister and she still forgave him.

_What I have done to deserve this? I'll never know. Thank goodness I got to the airport in time!_


	8. Chapter 8 Missed Chances

A/N - Sorry the last chapter was so short – but here's a nice longer one for you :)

Chapter 8 – Missed Chances

_A few days later, and a busy night at R&R._

Ronnie runs in, looking flustered.

Ronnie: Jack?

Jack immediately gets up.

Jack: What? What is it? Are you OK?

Ronnie: No! Jack, just, look can you come now! There's a fight!

Jack: Sure.

Jack runs out of the office behind Ronnie. He forces through the crowd to find two men viciously pushing and punching each other.

Jack pulls them apart, assisted by Ronnie, who – although not yet at full health – calls in a security guard and assists him in barring the man from the club. Soon Jack does the same to the other man and goes to the bar.

Ronnie: Thanks for that.

Jack smiles: Well I'm not just gonna stand there!

Ronnie laughs.

They continue chatting and surveying the club, checking every thing's in order. A few minutes later Ronnie spots a small child on the floor in the corner. A women who looks overly drunk comes over to her with a man who doesn't look much better. The child looks very scared, and as the man grabs her arm she screams out in pain. Ronnie winces, she can't believe someone could do that to a little girl. All she wants to do is help her, save her. The scream doesn't attract much attention as the music is so loud. But Ronnie and Jack notice. Ronnie begins to get up but Jack holds her back.

Ronnie: How'd she even get in here?

Jack: That women was pregnant when she came in.

Ronnie: Pregnant?!? You mean?

Jack: She must have had the child under her coat.

Ronnie: Poor kid.

Jack smiles at Ronnie. Looking into her eyes, he knows she has to help the girl, he looks around and sees the women dancing with two men, one being the man who roughly grabbed the small girl's arm. He nods at Ronnie, taking her hand he whispers to her.

Jack: Help her.

Ronnie smiles and walks over to the little girl who curls away from her, drawing her legs up under her chin and closing her eyes tightly. Up close, Ronnie can see she has cuts on her arms and her face, and a massive bruise on her leg.

Ronnie: What's your name then?

The little girl looks up.

Girl: Emma.

Ronnie: Well that IS a lovely name!

Emma: Please don't hit me.

Ronnie frowns. Suddenly Emma snaps up and turns away.

Ronnie realises what she did.

Ronnie: Hey, are you thirsty? How about some water?

Emma looks up.

Emma: Yes please. Thank you.

Ronnie smiles at the little girl. She takes her hand and stands up, the girl stands up shakily and looks about for the women or man.

Ronnie: Don't worry, nobody will hurt you while I'm here.

Ronnie motions to Jack to follow her and they, along with Emma walk into the office. Ronnie sits the girl down of the sofa and gets her a cup of water from the vender, which Emma drinks rapidly.

Ronnie and Jack move away and talk quietly.

Ronnie: She doesn't look like she's eaten for days!

Jack: Poor thing.

Ronnie: And she has loads of cuts and bruises on her, what are we gonna do?

Jack: I don't know, but I don't like the look of those people with her earlier, I think they hurt her.

Ronnie: I know. Well, I s'pose we could bar them..

Jack buts in

Jack: With a valid reason

Ronnie smiles

Ronnie: Yeah, and then they won't want to leave without her, so they will have to admit they brought her in.

Jack: Which is against the law, so we bar them and kick them out.

Ronnie: But what then?

Jack: Well, I guess we should see how that plan goes first. If it goes.

Ronnie: Hmm...OK.

Ronnie and Jack walk over to Emma and crouch down in front of her.

Ronnie: This is my friend he's very nice.

Jack: Hello there. Now. Those people who were with you earlier. Who are they?

Ronnie smiles.

Ronnie: It's OK you can tell us.

Emma: I...My mummy. An...And...her friend. Mummy has lots of nasty friends. I

don't like mummy any more.

Jack: OK. Now you stay here. Don't leave this room OK?

Emma: OK.

Ronnie: We'll be right back.

Emma: I like your hair. Nice lady.

Ronnie smiles.

Ronnie: Thank you. I like your hair too!

Jack: Ronnie let's go.

Ronnie: We'll be back in a minute.

Ronnie and Jack leave Emma in the office.

Ronnie: You know, we can't just bar them, we have to have a reason.

Jack: Hate to say I told you so!

Ronnie: Jack! Focus. We have to find a reason, where are they?

Jack: Over there.

They look over at them and see the women push another couple away.

Ronnie: Right on time!

They walk over to her and ask her and her companions to leave.

Ronnie: Excuse me madam, could you please leave the premises.

Women: Why? What you got a problem, love?

Jack: I think you should leave.

Women: Yeah but I think your nice. I think you like me, come here lovey.

Jack: No. I think you should leave.

He pulls her and her male companions outside, followed by Ronnie.

Women: Yeah, but I...I left my handbag inside.

Jack smiles at Ronnie.

Ronnie: Off you go then, go and get it.

They follow her inside and she heads straight to the corner where Emma was.

Jack: What's wrong? Can't you find it?

Women: I um...

Ronnie: We know you brought ...

Jack buts in.

Jack: No handbag.

Ronnie scowls at him.

Jack ignores this.

Jack: GO!

Ronnie: You need to go now!

The women storms out of R&R.

Ronnie: Why did you cut me off like that?

Jack: She wouldn't have left if she knew we had Emma.

Ronnie: Your right.

They return to the office.

Ronnie: Hello Emma.

Jack: Now. Do you want to go with your mummy?

Ronnie: Hey. Let's just take this one step at a time yeah?

Jack smiles.

Emma: Can I have some more water?


	9. Chapter 9 One Step At A Time

Chapter 9 – One Step At a Time

Ronnie is sat next to Emma on the sofa who is still nervously holding the plastic cup in her hands. Ronnie gets up and walks over to Jack who is sorting paperwork at his desk on the other side of the room.

Jack: She alright?

Ronnie: Yeah, I don't know what to do though! We need to close up in a minute – it's nearly 4am.

Jack: She doesn't look too tired, though.

Ronnie: She's probably used to all this! Anyway, what are we gonna do? We didn't get the name of that women, and we can't kidnap Emma! Even if she doesn't want to be with that lady, it's still illegal to take her away!

Jack: I guess, well, if she wants her daughter, she might still be in the square.

Ronnie: I guess so.

Jack: Tell you what. I'll close up, and have a look around the square for her, you wait here, yeah?

Ronnie: OK, but don't be long, and take your mobile with you.

Jack smiles: Always will.

Jack kisses Ronnie on the cheek, then waves goodbye to Emma and leaves the room. He closes up the club before grabbing his coat and strolling around the square.

Man: Hey you!

Jack: Huh?

The stranger approaches and Jack soon realises it is the women and her accomplices who he barred from the club earlier.

Jack: Aha! I was looking for you. Now, what's your name?

Lady: Tara.

Jack: Tara! Well if you'd like to come with me, I believe we may have something of yours left at the club.

Tara looks around suspiciously and then agrees.

Tara: Yeah. Well, where is s...it?

She cringes slightly at having nearly said 'she'. She knows they may or may not have her daughter.

Jack: At the club, but I'm afraid you'll have to come alone.

Tara: Well...I think...Right, you guys stay here, I'll be back in a minute.

She gestures to her accomplices to stay there, then walks hastily back towards the club, quickly followed by Jack.

Tara storms into the club.

Tara: Well then? Where is it?

Jack: I'll be back in a minute, try not to do anything stupid.

Jack walks back into the office.

Ronnie: Have you found her?

Jack: Yeah, she's outside, what shall we do?

Ronnie: Emma?

Emma whispers: yes?

Ronnie: Do you want to go back to the women who was with you earlier, your mummy?

Emma: Mummy?

Ronnie: Yes, mummy.

Emma suddenly stiffens up.

Emma: No, please! Mummy hurt me! I don't like the men!

Ronnie: It's OK, don't worry.

Jack: I'll bring her in.

Ronnie: OK. Now, Emma. Mummy is coming back in. OK?

Emma: Don't...She might hurt me!

Ronnie: Don't worry, you're safe with us, and she won't hurt you while we're here.

Emma: OK.

Tara walks in, followed by Jack. Tara goes over to Emma, but she shies away. Ronnie stands up in front of her protectively.

Ronnie: Hi. My name is Ronnie, Jack and I are the owners of this club. Now, I think you'll know what the minimum age to enter the club is?

Tara: Hmm.

Ronnie: Well?

Tara: 18.

Ronnie snaps: So why did...

Jack cuts in: Ronnie. Tara, who is this little girl?

Jack motions to Emma.

Tara: My daughter.

Jack: I see. And how old is she?

Tara: Four.

Jack: So she isn't legally allowed in the club. Now, we will let you off this once.

Tara tries to grab Emma's arm and take her away, but Emma hides behind Ronnie.

Ronnie: Tara, look. She doesn't want to come with you!

Tara starts to slur her words and leans haphazardly against the wall.

Ronnie: Your obviously drunk, Tara! Go home, or wherever.

Tara: Buh...WahboutEm?

Ronnie: Emma? Do you want to go with her?

Emma shakes her head.

Jack: Right that's it. Emma will stay with us for tonight while you recover.

Emma: Yes.

Ronnie: Jack, take Tara out and get her mobile number so we can meet her and sort this out tomorrow morning.

Jack: OK.

Jack takes Tara out of the club.

Jack: What's your number Tara?

Tara: Oh you like me?

Jack: Tara I haven't got time for games.

Tara: Kiss me Jacky!

Tara leaps onto Jack and starts kissing him forceably. Jack pushes her off and she falls drunkly to the floor. Jack snatches her bag away and finds her mobile, before sending himself a text. As his phone played his favourite message alert – Ronnie saying: Jack? You've got a text! Hey, maybe it's from me. Go on, check it out! - He put the phone back in Tara's bag. He shoved it hastily towards her before turning and walking back to the office.

Ronnie: Jack?

Jack: Yeah?

Ronnie: I can't believe we've done this! What were we thinking? This is going to get so complicated.

Jack: Ronnie, don't get carried away, remember. She has a mummy, like it or not.

Ronnie: I suppose, but I just can't give her to Tara! I just can't!

Jack: Shh, it's alright. I'm here, we'll do this together, OK?

Ronnie smiles.

Ronnie: OK. Emma? Let's get back to the flat then.

Emma: Flat?

Ronnie smiles at her again.

Ronnie: Our house!

Jack takes Ronnie's hand and Ronnie takes Emma's. They walk out into the cold night air towards the flat.

***

A/N - Hey! I know Emma isn't actually in EE, so I'm sorry if you don't like where this is going - but stick with me! All shall be revealed...

Thanks for your reviews - I love you guys :)


	10. Chapter 10 What Are We Going To Do?

Chapter 10 – What Are We Going To Do?

Ronnie is lying in bed next to Jack.

Ronnie: Jack? Are you awake?

Jack: Yeah.

Ronnie: What's wrong?

Jack: I just don't know what we can do with Emma.

Ronnie gets out of bed and begins to root out clothes from the wardrobe: Yeah, me neither. How about we go with the flow?

Jack: Alright.

Ronnie smiles. She is so pleased how much Jack has matured. She knows that he will always be loyal to her now, and she loves him with all her heart. Ronnie smiles again at Jack and leans across from the wardrobe to kiss him on the cheek.

Ronnie: Emma! We'd better make some breakfast. What d'you think she likes? Maybe pancakes? Or toast. Or cereal or...

Jack: Ronnie calm down, you're a great cook and it'll be fine! Stop stressing.

Ronnie: Oh alright then, but don't sit around there all day.

Jack teasing: Don't you like me?

Jack pulls Ronnie back onto the bed.

Ronnie: Let go! We have a child in the house - we'd better get decent.

Jack: Fine have it your way Miss Mitchell.

Ronnie: Come on then, get in the shower! Mr Branning!

Ronnie and Jack laugh and get showered in the en-suite and dressed.

Ronnie: Ok, lets go.

Jack took Ronnie's hand and leads her out into the living room.

Emma lay wide awake on the sofa, wrapped under the spare duvet Jack had found in the attic for her.

Ronnie looks at her confused. _Why didn't she want to get up?_

Ronnie: Hey! You could've put the telly on!

Emma sits up.

Emma: Oh. I can't get up before lunchtime at home.

Ronnie looks at Jack.

Jack: Well your here now, so don't worry about any of that.

Emma: OK. I get dressed now?

Ronnie: Sure, need any help?

Emma: No. I dress myself all the time.

She gestured towards the bathroom. Emma gathered up her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Jack: Oh Emma?

Emma: Yes?

Jack smiles: What would you like for breakfast?

Emma: Anything, please!

Ronnie: It will be ready when you are!

Emma: OK.

Emma walks away to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

Ronnie: Hey, what are we gonna do?

Jack: Go with the flow, remember!

Ronnie: OK, and breakfast? Can't go with the flow on that one Jack!

Jack: Your right, and we can't let you cook, otherwise we won't get breakfast.

Ronnie: Hey!

Jack and Ronnie waltz off into the kitchen and begin rooting around in the cupboards for something a four year old might like to eat.

Ronnie: There.

Jack: I think you've done enough for her now Ron.

Ronnie: We have to support her, she's clearly been through a lot.

Jack: OK, but don't go overboard. She's not our kid.

Ronnie: Alright, alright.

Just at that moment, Emma walked through the door, dressed in the same clothes as the previous day.

Ronnie: Hey Emma! We've got you some toast and cereal here, just have what you want.

Jack: And when you're done we'll go and see if we can sort this out!

Ronnie: Yeah.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

A/N - Hey Guys! Thanks for reading my fanfic. Please give a quick comment so I know to keep writing! I am on holiday as of tomorrow (Saturday 8th August) Until next saturday. As soon as I get back i'll update, thanks for reading again and um yeah! Press the green button ------ (Ok it might be downwards a bit but you see where I'm going!) Also thanks to those of you who have reviewed every chapter - i love you guys!

Chloe xxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 Sort It Out

Chapter 11 – Sort it Out

Ronnie, Jack and Emma are sitting at the table.

Ronnie: Jack, I think we've waited long enough, even if Tara has got a hangover, I think she'll remember we have her daughter.

Jack: You're right. I'll give her a ring now.

Jack walks into the living room and closes the door behind him.

Ronnie: So Emma, is there anything you'd like to do before we meet your mummy?

Emma: I like to play on the swings!

Ronnie: Well, I tell you what, shall we go play in the park?

Emma: Yeah!

Ronnie: Come on then! I'll just tell Jack.

Ronnie walks into the living room.

Jack: Tara! She's your daughter, we're not babysitters! We are not going to look after her any longer!

Ronnie looks at Jack in shock.

Ronnie: Jack! How could you?

Jack: Ronnie, I...

Ronnie: Emma and I are going to the park. Ring me when you've sorted this mess out.

With that, Ronnie storms out and taking Emma by the hand, leaves the flat for the park.

Jack sighs. _What have I done know? If only Ronnie would stop jumping to conclusions! _Jack puts the phone back to his ear.

Jack: Tara, look, she's your daughter, not ours! If you couldn't look after her you should've done something about it! Pauses. OK at the park? Yeah 11:30, see you then.

Jack makes a hasty exit and goes to find Ronnie and Emma.

* * *

Ronnie is pushing Emma on the swings, Jack walks up to them.

Jack: Ron?

Ronnie: Yes.

Jack: I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said we won't look after her anymore.

Ronnie: No you shouldn't have! She does not have a stable home, we need to support her until Tara sorts herself out! What d'you want me to do? Chuck her out on the street?

Jack: Ronnie, you know I don't mean that! I only meant we can't look after Emma forever. We have our own lives, remember? I had to get Roxy, yes Roxy, to do a bar shift because we had no staff in.

Ronnie: Roxy?!? Why didn't you say?

Jack: Because you were too preoccupied, with Emma!

Ronnie: Oh. I suppose your right.

Jack: Give me a cuddle then.

Ronnie walks over to Jack and wraps her arms around his neck. Jack pulls her close and wraps his arms around her waist.

Jack: You do realise I only said what I did because Tara wanted us to look after her for a week while she went clubbing in Ibiza.

Ronnie rubs her forehead: Oh, gosh I am so sorry Jack, I guess I jumped to conclusions.

Jack: It's okay, love.

Jack kisses Ronnie on the cheek and she responds by kissing him passionately.

Emma: Urggh!

Jack and Ronnie pull away.

Jack: Oh! Well, little madam...

Ronnie: Honestly, big bad Jack!

Ronnie lifts Emma off the swing and holds her in her arms, resting her on her hip.

Ronnie: Lets get him!

Ronnie begins to chase Jack around playfully, with Emma happily bouncing up and down on her hip. When they catch him Jack falls to the floor.

Jack: No, no stop! No more tickling! I surrender, I surrender!

Ronnie: Nice one Emma!

Jack looks at his watch.

Jack: Tara should be here soon.

Ronnie: What?

Jack: Tara is meeting us here in about 5 minutes.

Ronnie looks disappointed.

Ronnie: Oh.

* * *

A/N – Thanks for reading, for those of you who don't know, sorry I couldn't update this week as I was on holiday, but I'm back now, so all is in order! Lol, thanks, review please :D

xxx


	12. Chapter 12 Longer Stay

Chapter 12 – Longer Stay

Jack, Ronnie and Emma are sitting on a park bench.

Jack: She should be here by now!

Ronnie: Yes, but we can't stay out here for much longer Jack, it's already 1 O'clock and Emma's getting hungry.

Jack: OK, I'll try calling her again.

Jack stands up and begins calling Tara.

Jack: Tara? Tara are you there? NO!! What? But we can't...

Jack looks at Ronnie who gives him a stern look.

Jack: Right that's it. Tomorrow or we're calling social services.

Jack goes back to sit by Ronnie, who is watching Emma play on the swing again.

Jack: Can't get through to her, I only got her on the phone for a minute.

Ronnie: Well what did she say?

Jack: I could hardly hear her, but I think she forgot completely about this, she's really drunk.

Ronnie sighs: Poor Emma.

Jack: Hey! She's got you remember!

Ronnie: Yeah. But what are we going to do?

Jack: I said she can stay until tomorrow, but we have to meet up then, if she doesn't, we're calling social services.

Ronnie: What? That's probably what she wants! To get Emma of her hands.

Jack: No, I don't think so. Just trust me on this one?

Ronnie: Hmm.

***

Ronnie, Jack and Emma are back at the flat.

Ronnie: OK, she's out like a light.

Jack: Must be that cheese on toast you made for dinner.

Ronnie: Oi!

Jack: Only joking!

Ronnie: Where are we sleeping then?

Jack: Oh right. Um, sofa?

Ronnie laughs: Alright.

Jack sits down at one end and then pats the sofa next to him. Ronnie laughs before settling down next to him with her head or his chest and her legs stretched out.

Jack: Go on then.

Ronnie: What?

Jack: Well it's always times like these you love to have a chat.

Ronnie: Jack!

Jack laughs.

***

Jack, Ronnie and Emma are by the door getting ready to go.

Jack: Ready?

Ronnie: Ready as I'll ever be.

Emma: Where are we going?

Ronnie: To find your mummy!

Jack: Let's not wait any longer then.

They go out the door and get into Jack's car. Jacks phone rings.

Jack: Hello? Phew. No. OK. Say that again. Oh yeah. OK, we're on our way. What? Hmm. OK.

Ronnie: Who was that?

Jack: Tara. She's changed the meeting place.

Ronnie: What?

Jack: Yeah, I know the place, don't worry.

Ronnie: Hmm. Alright.

***

At the address Tara gave Jack.

Ronnie: Jack? Its an abandoned house!

Jack: No. No I'll go ahead, you two wait here. And it's the alleyway over there, just behind the bushes.

Ronnie: Well don't be long.

Jack: I'll be fine.

Jack gets out of the car and walks round to the alleyway.

Jack: Tara?

Tara walks out of the shadow, followed by her two companions.

Tara: Look who it is!

Jack, warily: Tara...

Tara: Well, if you and your pathetic girlfriend won't look after Emma, then I'll have to make you!

Jack: Don't you dare call Ronnie pathetic! She has been through so much in her life and she is the most beautiful...

Tara: Yeah, most beautiful women you've ever seen and all that. But I don't care, she ain't nothing special.

Jack walks towards her.

Jack: No, she is...

Suddenly Tara's two companions rush forward and send Jack falling backwards.

Jack: Please.

But they show no mercy, they continue to punch Jack in the stomach and the face. They kick him until he is covered in blood and unconscious. Tara and one of the men head back down the alleyway – while the other man heads back the way Jack came. Ronnie and Emma are still in the car.

Ronnie: Where is he?

Emma: Who's that?

Ronnie: Who?

Emma: I know him.

Ronnie: Him?

Emma: He's my mummy's friend.

Ronnie: Maybe we should go check if Jack's okay.

Ronnie and Emma get out of the car and walk to the alleyway – on seeing Jack on the floor covered in blood Ronnie begins to panic.

Ronnie: Jack! Jack are you okay? Jack? Can you hear me?

Ronnie hurriedly calls 999.

Ronnie: Jack, I love you, I'm so sorry I was horrid yesterday. _Jack, oh how can I lose you! I lost Danielle! I lost my baby and now I'm losing the only one I ever loved._ _Don't leave me, please don't leave me._

The ambulance then arrives and Emma and Ronnie climb into the back next to Jack who is still unconscious. Ronnie holds onto Jack's hand, and it reminds her of when she was in the ambulance and Jack was holding her hand. He wasn't even holding her hand now, just like last time.

Ronnie: Oh Jack, I love you.

Jack: Wh...Ron...I.

Ronnie: Shush now Jack, don't try to speak love. Stay still, you'll be OK.

***

Ronnie is sitting next to Jack in his hospital bed, and Emma is reading a picture book.

Ronnie: Hey! Feeling better?

Jack: Tara says...

Ronnie: Don't worry about her now. I'm going to get some coffee, Emma?

Emma: Yes?

Ronnie: Will you be OK there?

Emma: Yes.

Ronnie: Alright then.

Ronnie kisses Jack on the forehead and smiles lovingly at him before leaving the room.

Jack: Emma? I'm going to have a nap now, you alright.

Emma: Yeah.

Jack soon falls fast asleep. And a few moments later, Emma creeps across the room towards him.

Emma: Get better soon, daddy.

* * *

A/N – DUN DUN DUN! Read on to find out what happens next :P Please review, every one is sooooooo special to me! xxx


	13. Chapter 13 Backtrack

A/N - Hey Guys! Got some cool stuff coming up in the next couple of chapters, but as I am a RACK fan, just wanted to reassure you that whatever happens in the fic, love shall prevail!!

This chapter is dedicated to Charlotte93 - For her dedication to this story and her great reviews! Thanks Charlotte!

Chapter 13 – Backtrack

Ronnie and Emma are sitting in the hospital room with Jack.

Jack: Has the club been alright?

Ronnie: Well we've been really hard pushed without you there. Of course! You don't make that much difference, Jack!

Jack: Hey!

Ronnie: The Doctor'll be here in a minute, try and look better.

Jack: So you do want me home!

Ronnie: You know I do.

Ronnie caresses Jack's forehead and smiles lovingly at him. The Doctor then walks in.

Doctor: Ah, Mr Branning, Miss...

Ronnie: Mitchell, Ronnie Mitchell.

Doctor: Right Miss Mitchell. Now Mr Branning, how are we feeling today?

Jack: I'm fine thanks.

Doctor: Yes, well, I'm satisfied. I'll just redo your bandages and then I think you'll be able to go home.

Jack: Thank you.

The Doctor then takes off Jack's bandages and begins to wash them down. As he begins to do this his phone begins to beep. He takes it out and checks it.

Doctor: Oh No. Sorry I'm needed in A&E, i'll send someone down as soon as possible, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay another night if I can't do this now.

Ronnie: Oh, I could do it.

Doctor: Well, I suppose. Just wash the cuts down and apply these bandages. I'll send a nurse down to check they're OK and to discharge Mr Branning here.

Jack: Thank you.

With that, Ronnie kneels on the edge of the bed and begins to wipe down Jack's cuts.

Jack: Thank you Nurse Mitchell.

Ronnie laughs.

Ronnie: Shut up! Or I might tell the Doctor you're not well enough to leave.

Jack: But you miss me far to much for that!

Ronnie: Try me.

Ronnie continues to wash Jack's cuts, and then she bandages them up.

Jack: Right, where's that nurse?

Ronnie: She'll be along soon enough. You're not exactly top of the priority list are you?

Jack: Well, I should be. Shouldn't I Emma?

Emma: Yeah!

Ronnie whispers quietly to Jack.

Ronnie: We've had her for four days now Jack! We need to find Tara and sort this out.

Jack: Go and find that nurse, I'll have a chat with her.

Ronnie agrees before walking out of the room and down the corridor.

Jack: Emma?

Emma: Yeah?

Jack: Did you...say something to me when I was asleep?

Emma: No...I can't remember.

Emma looks away.

Jack: Oh. OK.

Jack looks lovingly at Emma.

_I know she's not my daughter. I know that, she can't be. But I feel so sorry for her. This, compassion inside me, I don't know where it's coming from. She's been through so much, poor girl. In a way, I know why Ronnie likes her so much. She doesn't want to let go. Emma is the only one in Ronnie's life now who has suffered. Emma is the only one suffering half as much as Ronnie is. Was. Ronnie's whole life has been ruined. Ruined by her father. He killed Danielle. Now Ronnie's life revolves around that. Emma will have a happy ending. _

Ronnie walks back in followed by a nurse.

Ronnie: Nurse Mansfield is going to sign you out, Jack.

Nurse: That's right. Mr Branning you're bandages look good, heart rate? Yep, everything is back to normal. If you'd like to sign this, and follow me this way to check you out. Miss Mitchell, could you and this young lady please wait in reception.

Jack: Thank you.

Jack signs the document and gets up from the hospital bed to follow the nurse.

Ronnie: We'll wait for you in reception, won't we Emma? See you in a minute.

Jack follows the nurse down the corridor, whilst Ronnie and Emma head back to reception.

Ronnie: Did you have a nice play when Jack was asleep?

Emma: Yeah, I talked to him!

Ronnie: Really? What did you say?

Emma: I...don't know.

Ronnie laughs.

Ronnie: That's the kind of conversation you get with Jack. Come on let's wait over here for Jack.

Jack arrives. Ronnie gets up to give him a warm hug.

Ronnie whispers: Let's take you home.

Jack: You're driving.

Ronnie: Alright, come on Emma.

The three of them leave the hospital and get into Jack's car.

Ronnie: Emma said she had a nice chat with you, while you were asleep!

Jack: That's what I thought, I remember you saying something, Emma.

Emma: Yeah. You said you had three daughters too.

Ronnie: You said what?

Jack: It was before...Please Ronnie, hear me out.

Ronnie: I'm in the car Jack! How can I not hear you!

Jack: It was before Walford. Just one night. I met someone and...Yeah.

Ronnie: Jack? You?!? Why didn't you say?

Jack: It was over four years ago. Nearly five years.

Ronnie: But you mentioned Penny!

Jack: I...I am ashamed of it. It's not like me to do that sort of thing Ronnie, you know that.

Ronnie: I told you everything! Everything! I let you in, Jack. Every time I let you in you find some new way to hurt me! I lost my baby girl and you try to tell me you know how I feel every time I say it.

Jack: I LOST MY DAUGHTER, JUST LIKE YOU!

That was it. Jack stopped the car and got out. He stormed into the house leaving the door open behind him. But as soon as he was in there he felt sorry. How could Ronnie trust him now? He got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:

_Dear Ronnie,_

_I'm sorry, just tell Emma I am tired or something. I...I love you and I never have told a single soul what I just told you – isn't that enough? I'm sorry OK? We'll make up later, right now I just need to be alone._

_Jack._

With that Jack went through to the bedroom and closed the door – but his anger turned to anxiety when he didn't hear the door close. A few minutes later he got up and went to look out the window. Ronnie was still in the car with Emma. And she was in the driver's seat.

- - - - - - - - -

A/N – Hey guys! Thanks for reading :) Ooooooh! Is Emma? Could it be? I know both Emma and Jack having had another daughter don't feature in real EE, but it just sort of happened. If you don't like it, just stay with me.

Please keep the reviews coming, I only have 30 – one of those was a note from me! And please let me know how I can make it better because I've read other stories with so many reviews and I think it's because they're better stories. Please Help!

Chloe xxx

(By the way, I only had 30 when I wrote it, so hopefully I'll have more by the time I publish this!)


	14. Chapter 14 Make It Known

Chapter 14 – Make It Known

Jack couldn't believe it, she wouldn't leave him? Surely not. He ran out into the street.

Jack: RONNIE!

To his relief Ronnie and Emma were still there – the car was stationary. Jack looked at Ronnie and his heart sunk when he realised she was staring blankly at the road with her hands on the wheel. Jack walked round to Emma's door and opened it, with a finger to his lips he picked her up and closed the door behind them. Then he walked round to the other side of the car where Ronnie was sitting, and he put Emma down beside him.

Jack: Ronnie? Come on, come inside.

Ronnie got out of the car and although she was aware of the eye's following her, she did not react. Jack lead the way inside with Emma walking hesitantly along beside Ronnie, staring up with as much concern as a four year old could muster, into her cold blue eyes.

Inside, Jack – having decided to give Ronnie some space, walks into the lounge and sits down. Moments later, he springs up and walks to the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him, he sat again, with his head in his hands.

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table, tears silently cascading down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, her blue eyes cold and desolate.

_He knows, he knows how I feel. How can he know? All my life no one has understood how I feel, they never understood why I was so cold and unforgiving. But they didn't know. Even now, Jack knows the main cause of my emptiness, but not all of it, not by far. He doesn't know how it feels to have your dad take your baby away – to be alone in the world even with all the people you love around you. I have always been alone. But Jack understands why it hurts to be away from here. He knows Danielle lived here and that I can't possibly leave here now. He knows me, I've let him in, and I'm not sure how much I like that._

Ronnie looks over at Emma who is sitting staring down at the floor on a chair opposite her.

Ronnie: Hey Emma? How about you go and watch some telly?

Emma: OK!

Ronnie and Emma walk through to the lounge and Ronnie stops to look through the slightly ajar bedroom door. Jack is sitting wiping tears from his face. _What's that in his hands? My jacket. _

Jack was sat alone in the bedroom, cuddling Ronnie's favourite jacket in his hands. This might be all he had left of her now, _she might not ever trust me again. I've ruined everything!_

Ronnie walked slowly towards the bedroom door and the second before her hand touches the surface she pauses. She can't go in now, not yet. With that, Ronnie sat next to Emma on the sofa and let the sadness seep back in.

- -

Next Morning

Ronnie is asleep curled up in Jack's bed. Emma is asleep on the sofa and jack is stretched out on an armchair.

Ronnie wakes up.

Ronnie: _Why isn't Jack here? Better go find him and check on Emma._

Ronnie gets up and pokes her head round the door. She sighs when she sees Jack with one arm propping his head up and his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, the other crossed across his stomach, and his legs straight out in front of him.

Ronnie: _Oh God. _

Ronnie walks over to where Emma is and on seeing she is asleep she continues through to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water. She checks the clock. _ 5:30 AM. _

Ronnie sighed. _Ugh. What is going on here? _

The seconds ticked by slowly and Ronnie found herself getting more and more frustrated. By 7:30 she was almost at the end of her tether when she heard the door open. Jack looked into her eyes and smiled a small smile. Ronnie returned it before looking back at her hands, which we slowly caressing the glass she held tightly in her hands still.

Ronnie: Emma still asleep?

Jack: Yeah.

Ronnie: Right. We both need to be at the club today.

Jack: Right. I suppose Emma could come then?

Ronnie: The club is hardly the place for a four year old, Jack.

_* * *_

Ronnie and Jack and sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Emma to wake up.

Ronnie: Jack, maybe we should tell them. You know, Roxy, Peggy.

Jack: Well I guess. But that doesn't solve this morning does it.

Ronnie: Rox could have Emma?

Jack: Seriously?

Ronnie: Well I just don't see what else we can do!

Jack: What are we going to tell them though? It's not simple and it happened days ago now!

Ronnie: Hmm. The truth then. And we'll cut our shifts down. We'll just spend this morning there and get her at lunchtime.

Jack: Okay. You phone Roxy though.

Ronnie: Alright. But she's the mother of your kid Jack. You can't ignore her.

Jack: I think I know that but I...

Ronnie goes over to the phone and dials the vic, ignoring Jack.

Ben: Hello? Um...Queen, Vic?

Ronnie: Hey Ben!

Ben: Ronnie! Shall I get Gran for you?

Ronnie: No, no, can you get Roxy?

Ben: OK!

A few minutes later.

Roxy: Ron?

Ronnie: God what took you so long?!?

Roxy: I nearly burnt my hair with my new straighteners, and Amy was crying.

Ronnie: Oh. Listen. You know we haven't been around recently?

Roxy: You and Jack?

Ronnie: Yes!

Roxy: Right, yeah, what then?

Ronnie starts babbling.

Ronnie: Well, we had a situation at the club, a women brought in a four year old and then she was really drunk so we took the little girl and agreed to meet the mother the next day, the mother is clearly not a good one. Then when we did eventually find her, Jack got beaten up by her friends and then we were in hospital and now we have to work at the club this morning but we can't leave Emma on her own and...

Roxy buts in.

Roxy: You, I...You still have the kid?!?

Ronnie: We went to meet her mum but she wouldn't take Emma back!

Roxy: Right, you know what? I ain't even gonna try to understand. What d'you want me to do about it?

Ronnie: Well, I was kind of hoping you would look after Emma this morning. Can you bring Amy round here? Just until lunch. Please?

Roxy: You owe me. I'll be over in a minute.

Ronnie: Thanks rox.

Roxy: Bye.

Ronnie: Bye!

Ronnie puts the phone down and walks back over to the table.

Ronnie: She'll be over in a minute.

Jack: Well we'd better tell Emma then.

Ronnie: Come on then.

Ronnie and Jack walk through to the dark living room. Ronnie crouches quietly beside Emma's head.

Ronnie: Emma? Emma, honey. It's time to wake up!

Emma yawns and sits up.

Emma, glumly: We see mummy today?

Ronnie: No, but you are going to see Roxy. She's my sister!

Emma: Oh!

Ronnie: Yes. Now, me and Jack are going out for a bit, but Roxy will be here with little baby Amy!

Emma: Oh, a baby!

Ronnie: Yes, now let's get you dressed.

Emma: OK!

Emma walks into the bathroom.

Ronnie: Right, you put the toast on then Jack.

Jack: Fine.

* * *

Emma is sitting eating her toast, fully dressed, at the kitchen table. Ronnie is sorting out some papers for the club and Jack is sitting, not looking forward to a morning stuck in the office with Ronnie, _especially when she's in a mood like this one._

The doorbell rings. Jack goes to answer it.

Roxy: Hi.

Jack: Urm, hi.

They walk inside.

Jack: This is Emma. Emma, this is Roxy and little Amy.

Jack gives Amy a tickle on the cheek as he introduces them.

Emma: Hello.

Roxy: Hey.

Ronnie arrives.

Ronnie: Well, you know where everything is, we'd better go.

Jack: Yeah. Bye Emma, Amy. Bye Rox.

Ronnie: Bye!

Ronnie and Jack walk out the door. Their false smiles gone and Ronnie's mood returned.

* * *

At the club.

Jack: Where are those new files.

Ronnie: Bottom draw.

A few minutes later.

Jack: I expect we won't have much business tonight. The staff will be fine on their own.

Ronnie: Yep.

A few minutes later. Ronnie's mood has not got any better. She is still upset with Jack.

Ronnie: Jack, do you think Emma's your daughter?

Jack: No.

Ronnie: But, what about what she said? She told me yesterday. She thought you were sad because she said 'Get Well Soon Daddy.'

Jack: She isn't. Because, because a year ago I got a text. It was an unknown number. And it said: 'Your daughter lives in Spain now. Do not try to find her. The on you love will die if you do.' I know your the one I truly love Ronnie. I didnt want you to die, I can't live without you.

Ronnie: But it's your daughter, Jack!

Jack: You don't know what these people are capable of Ronnie. You'd die, I'd die. I didn't want you to die!

Ronnie: I...You sacraficed your daughter, so I would live?

Jack: Yes! Don't you see? I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think you could have been killed, or that... Or anything like that.

Ronnie: I guess. Come on, we have to go back and get Emma.

Jack: Right, okay.

They cross the square. The mood lightened now, with Jack's confession, Ronnie understands, and can forgive him now.

At the flat.

Roxy: Like this Emma. Tickle tickle tickle!

Emma: Tickle tickle tickle!

Ronnie and Jack walk in.

Ronnie: You three look like your having fun!

Roxy: Yeah, but Amy and I have to go. Aunty Peg has me doing the bar, what does she think I am? I have got a kid you know!

Ronnie: Alright, see you later.

Roxy leaves.

Jack, gesturing to the files: I'm gonna put these away.

Ronnie: Alright.

Jack walks into the bedroom.

Ronnie: Emma? You know what you told me yesterday. That you said 'Get Well Soon Daddy' to Jack?

Emma: Yes?

Ronnie: Well, why did you say that?

Emma: Because I... I...

* * *

A/N – dun dun dun! What will she say ?!? Find out next chapter. REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15 Let's Get Excited! Or Not

Chapter 15 – Let's Get Excited! Or not.

Emma: I...I want dad.

Ronnie: You want your dad?

Emma: I want Jack dad!

Emma smiled happily before seeing Ronnie's shocked expression and looking at her worriedly.

Ronnie: You... want him to be your dad?

Emma: Yes.

Ronnie: I...Um...I'll be a minute, Emma.

With that, Ronnie gets up and walks out of the room, into the kitchen. She sits down at the table and stares out of the window.

_Uh. What have I done? I have been awful to Jack, he's so supportive and I can see it when he begs me to let him in, but I just can't, sometimes I want to so much, but what my dad did, what happened to me, it's changed me so much! I wish I could be like Jack, and like I was when I was 14, but i'm not that Ronnie anymore, I had to be a mum to Roxy and I have been ever since and I know I am so awful sometimes to Jack, god what am I? I'm like that bloody guy in the film those girls on the market were talking about. Twilight or something like that! I am the perfect predator! My looks, my smile, I draw you in, make you believe I love you and then I tear you apart. Oh god. I shouldn't be allowed to be near Jack, I can't rip him apart, I love him so much, but I can't change myself, I've been like this so long it's natural for me now. I can't believe what I've done to Jack, after everything he did, he came back to me! He's the only one who would come back, and he's the only one who understands me, he knows what I am, even if I don't! He's my only chance. I have to take it, I've been terrible to him. God, why didn't I realise before?_

As Ronnie looked out of the window, assessing her life and what she'd become on to the square, the tears began to roll silently down her cheeks as she let out a frustrated sigh. Her life flashed before her eyes and the desire inside her to let Jack in, and be what she'd been before resurfaced, threatening to pull apart this perfect defence she'd created.

_But he should have told me! I told him everything, my baby girl, what my dad did. He knew everything but why wouldn't he tell me! I was ashamed of what I'd done and I still told him! I can't believe Emma said that. I thought...She must be messed up. Messed up. I am not messed up. It's just everything that's happened to me and all my dad has done to me. I just had a bit of a lapse when I was upset. I...Oh. Who am I kidding? I am messed up. I need Jack, he's my lifeline and he knows. He knows me, he understands sometimes. He is piecing my heart back together. My Amy is up in Heaven and she'll watch over me, my Danielle, my Amy. And Emma! What are we going to do?!? She wanted Jack to be her dad! Am I that awful? Doesn't she want me to be her mum? Maybe Jack's right. Maybe I am unsuitable for a mum. I shouldn't look after Emma any more. I need to sort myself out. I need to sort everything out. I need to sort this out._

Ronnie walks past Emma into the bedroom.

Ronnie: Jack?

She looks around the bedroom and her eyes stop suddenly and focus on the shrivelled up figure in the corner. Jack is sitting with his back to the bed. Holding a crumpled piece of paper in his shaking hands. He looked up at her with empty eyes, before looking back down at the piece of paper. He pushes it into his pocket.

Ronnie: Jack? She's not your daughter, it's OK.

Jack: Hm.

Ronnie: jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. I just...Come on.

Jack: I just, I just needed some space OK?

Ronnie: You're the only one who understands me, and I am so grateful for you! I just get angry sometimes. I'm not a patient person, I'm sorry.

Jack turns round to stare her straight in the eyes.

Jack: Let's just, sort this out, yeah? Leave this misunderstanding behind. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.

Ronnie smiles: Yeah alright.

They walk into the sitting room and watch Emma laughing at some cartoon on the telly.

Ronnie sighs happily before snapping out of her daydream and walking through to the kitchen.

Ronnie: Jack? Pasta alright for you?

Jack: Yeah.

Jack goes and sits with Emma on the sofa and watches the cartoon with her, although it fails to capture his interests, he does his best to look happy in front of Emma, and it's all he can do to sit still with Emma. He can't bear to be near her when she is jeopardising everything he has made for himself and everything he has.

Soon enough the atmosphere is broken when Ronnie calls through from the kitchen.

Ronnie: Jack, Emma, dinner's ready.

Jack and Emma made their way through to the kitchen, each taking their place at the table. After a few minutes of silence, Emma piped up.

Emma: Ronnie?

Ronnie: Yes Emma?

Emma: Do you like ice-cream?

Ronnie smiles and lets out a small laugh at Emma's question. _It's hard to believe she's so oblivious to everything that's going on. Poor child. _: Yes I do Emma. What's your favourite flavour.?

Emma: Hmmm. Chocolate!

Ronnie: Mine's strawberry!

Emma looks expectantly at Jack, who is absent-mindedly pushing his food round the plate, lost in thought.

Ronnie whispers to Emma: Jack likes hazlenut ice-cream.

Emma laughs.

Emma: Ewwww.

Ronnie: Ewwwww.

They laugh together but the conversation soon fades out and the meal is finished in silence. As Ronnie clears away the plates, the phone rings. Jack jumps up.

Jack: I'll get it it.

Ronnie: I...Um, okay. Yeah.

Emma helps Ronnie stack the dishwasher before leaving to get into her pyjamas. Ronnie sighs. _Why is Jack being like this? I thought we'd got over it, thought we'd agreed. Ugh, I hope it isn't Tara on the phone. That's the last thing we need._

Ronnie creeps over to the door and listens to the heated conversation on the phone.

Jack: No!...We won't stand for this any longer...I...

Ronnie opens the door and then signals to Jack to give her the phone. He reluctantly passes it over before heading to the sofa and sitting down, his eyes resting on Ronnie as she begins speaking on the phone.

Ronnie: No. Look, she's a great kid but...No we cannot! Don't you dare say that! How dare you! Why don't you just sort you life out. If you had ANY idea of the troubles we've had, then you would not be...No! OK. OK I'll help you. Yes. No. No we can't. This isn't going to work. Okay. Not then, now. Okay. One month. Yes. Alright. Okay Tomorrow. Okay. Bye.

Ronnie puts the phone down slowly before spinning round and lowering her gaze to the floor. She walks over to where Jack is sitting and sits nervously beside him.

Ronnie: Now Jack.

Ronnie bites her lip anxiously, hoping Jack will agree to her plan.

Ronnie: I spoke to Tara on the phone, and...

Ronnie starts to blurt out her sentences quickly.

Ronnie: And you know how messed up she is so I was just thinking that maybe if she sorted her life out then Emma would be happier and then I said I would help her at the community centre, and help her get Emma into school and find a home and things and then I said we would take care of Emma for a month because...

Jack: You what? What were you thinking?

Ronnie: Jack don't be like that. Please.

Jack: Emma is NOT our child, Ronnie, she's someone elses.

Ronnie: I know! That's why I am trying to sort her life out.

Jack: It's not your life to sort! She can sort her own life out!

They are both getting angrier by the minute, Jack is already standing on the other side of the room, the tension in the room clear. Ronnie is still sitting on the sofa facing away from Jack.

Ronnie spins round and stands up. Her hands raised in frustration.

Ronnie: Well clearly she can't! Otherwise neither of their lives would be in such a mess! Ronnie's tone quietens and she walks over to Jack, unable to bear the tension. As she begins speaking again she stands right in front of him and begins rubbing his arm comfortingly.

Ronnie: I know this will work Jack. Please. We have to try, for Emma's sake.

Jack: Why for Emma? She's not our responsibilty!

Ronnie: SHE'S JUST a child, Jack! She can't fend for herself! Jack, it will work, please you have let me try! I_ know_ it will work Jack!

Jack suddenly can't take it any longer, something inside of him bursts and his anger streams out. He pushes her hand away and lets out a small sob before shouting at the top of his voice as the anger courses through his body.

Jack: NO RONNIE! Jack runs hand through hair and sighs bitterly. I TOLD you, she won't change, she CAN'T! You can't just hold on to Emma like this!

And then he realises why Emma being there is so painful for him. And he cries out painfully, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence.

Jack: SHE'S NOT OUR CHILD!

* * *

**A/N - Sorry guys if that wasn't how you wanted it to be, it just turned out that way. But don't worry! Some coooool stuff coming up :D Well okay not cool but the next chapters are deffo my fave so far! Thanks for every review - it means so much :D xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Sinking

A/N - Hey Guys :D Sorry for the delay - the site wouldn't let me upload anything for days! Anyway - you might not get this chapter, but just think of what happened at the end of the last chapter, think who might have done what and who might feel upset (to put it lightly). Okay you'll understand it in the next chapters - all SHALL be revealed :D Thanks so much for every single review, it's really appreciated - i love you guys! And kirsty - i didn't change it, because i would have to change the whole angle a bit, and i like it too much! Sorrryyy :D Thanks for every review guys - you're the best and you're so loyal - i might start 'The Ronnie And Jack The Love That Burns Reviewers Award!' More information next time :P

Chapter 16 – Like A Gun to the Head, But More Painful.

In the bedroom a figure lay on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably one moment, and stopping dead the next.

The figure had just said something they didn't mean, but they couldn't take it back, even if they had wanted to. In a strange way, they didn't want to. What they had said was what they felt and if you can't say that to the person you love most in the world then you can't say anything, can you? Because really, that person should be the person who knows you better than you know yourself, and they should be able to forgive you. And even if they don't like what you say they should be able to understand. Shouldn't they?

But that wasn't even the point. Well maybe it was. But how can you even know that when you don't know what you feel? What if you can't see anything, what if everything you see is black, only there's this tiny ray of sunshine and you reach out and grab it? But just as you grab it it vanishes. And what if you feel like you never want to speak again? You just want to stay there, where you are, alone forever. But you don't really want to be alone. You want to be with that person. But at the same time you don't. Not now. But the only thing that will make you better is being with them, but you can't! You just can't!

So you just stay there. Even though you don't know where there is, because you can't remember where you are. Because it hurts to remember. And if you try it just goes blank! Not that you don't want to remember, but it is you who makes it blank. And then when you start thinking these things, you realise you can't put any of it into the right order. Because there isn't an order. Nothing is happening. Nothing fits with anything. It's just you.

And then your back to square one. It's just you. And your sinking again. Although you don't know if your sinking _again_, because you don't know if you've been sinking before. But you assume you must have done something right, because you can't be sinking if you've already sunk and drowned. Although, that seems like an okay idea right now. Of course, even if you wanted to drown instead of feel what you are feeling, you can't. Because you can't see and you don't know where you are and you don't want to go because you don't know where you stand with what's happened, even when you can't remember what's happened you just know you wouldn't be here if that something hadn't happened. So you're sinking. Never ending. Just sinking.

There's no one there with you either. You're alone. The person you need isn't there. But that's probably because of what you did. And what if, you were there and you knew that person would be there with you, dragging you out, helping you not sink? Only you were there because that person wasn't there. So they can't help you not sink because they're not there. But that's not fair! Why can't someone else help you, anyone! Anyone! Please! And you scream but nothing comes out. And you scream more but you know it's useless. You just want to try. But really you hope no one will come. Because it's quite peaceful there. Even though you don't want to be there at all, it is peaceful. No one bothering you. You just think. And then it becomes a curse and you want to get out but you can't because you're sinking and no one's there to help you! And what if you knew that the person you need would come if they wanted to, but they don't because of you. You hurt them and that was wrong. So wrong. So very wrong. And people will say 'How could you do that to someone?' And you know they're right but then you know you made that person that way and at the same time you can't take back what you said which made them that way so really you know they won't come and you're going to sink forever.

And you're sinking. And you're not happy. But were you really ever happy? Truly happy? What if you couldn't get out from where you were so you didn't know if you'd ever feel happy again? Because that person was the only person that made you really happy. And you've blown that.

And it's all black! It's just black and black and you're blinded all the time and you want to see! But what if no matter how much you try all you can see is the tiny ray of light which is that person, but every time you look right at it, it vanishes? And every time you reach out and touch it it vanishes! And it's black and you can't get out! You can't get out of this place and you try and move but you can't and your alone in this cold, desolate place. This unmoving, unforgiving place. And you hate it. But you can't get out. And you don't mind. Because it's peaceful. But it's not and you hate it! And you... wait.

And then you see something. There it is it's that light. So you reach out, as far as you can and you almost touch it when it draws away. But for the fast time you can still see it. But you can't touch it so you don't want to see it. So you turn away and curl yourself back into that little ball. And then something touches you and you know it! You know it's that person you need but you scream! You scream in a good way. But it's like the sort of thing where everybody's scream sounds the same the whole time and so that person you need they just run. And you're scream was in a good way, it was! Or. Or... Maybe not. Or... But you don't even have time to think_ that_ because the place that was peaceful has been broken. Broken. And all of it's happening so fast that you don't even have time to think about whether your scream was even audible before everything's spinning , spinning so fast! And you're head is burning. Heat courses through you making you writhe in pain and it burns! But you know you deserve it because you hurt that person so badly! But you still don't have time to think before you need to think something else and everything is jumbled up but pieced together and then you remember. And you realise you can remember that person being there, in the dark, cold place with you, that person you need and you see everything changing because that one person you need was there but you can't do anything and you're just burning. Burning. And you're left there and you cry and you shout for them and you know now they can only hear you because they touched you. And everything's about to leave and you can see it changing and...

and...

and...

You stop.

- - -


	17. Chapter 17 The Shiny Shiny Angel

**A/N - ****Sorry for the delay everyone. Thanks so much for every review, they mean so much and really spur me on! But I have been really busy with back to school stuff and all kinds of things so at the moment I don't have much time for writing. I will update as often as I can for you because I think you like this fic, and I like it too, and I don't want to keep you too long. So I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry in advance if it takes a while for the next one, intriguing stuff in this chapter... xxx**

Chapter 17 - The Shiny Shiny Angel

And all is black again.

Suddenly there's a voice.

An Angel's voice.

And you see the light, it's there, at the end of the pathway!

It's shining, bright, so bright. Shining like the light of a thousand suns.

And the voice, the beautiful, angelic voice says:

'Tell me where you are, Jack.'


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Loving Angels Instead

Chapter 18 – I'm Loving Angels Instead

She knew it. She could see it in his eyes. He wasn't even there.

She had to help him.

'Tell me where you are, Jack'

His eyes began to change. From a cold, distant emptiness. There was a light beginning to shine. The light of realisation.

Jack felt like a teenager on a cold morning. He didn't want to face his angel. He couldn't face his angel. His angel wouldn't want him any more. He wanted his angel, but she couldn't want him any more. He couldn't face his angel. His angel wouldn't love him any more. If his angel didn't love him any more then he didn't want to be loved. The sun wouldn't shine any longer, he had to get away.

Suddenly everything clicked. His brain started working and the cold light of day dawned. _I have to get out of here._

"Jack!" Ronnie sighed. "Jack, please. Stay."

As Jack started to get up Ronnie's heart fell. He didn't love her any more.

"Jack. Please, Jack!" Ronnie's voice broke at the end of her sentence, her hand outstretched in longing for him, she needed him!

Jack stopped dead. He turned towards his angel. Their eyes slowly looked towards each other and locked. They knew it, they both knew it. And in that second nothing else mattered. He needed her. She needed him. Jack ran to where Ronnie sat, her legs facing the wall, her arms outstretched towards him. And he collapsed into her arms. Everything broke then. Everything he had had and everything he had been. He wept then. He had no idea how long they lay there, cocooned in each others arms. As Jack wept Ronnie sat with him, his tears drowning her shoulder as she was his protector. She was his everything in that moment, he knew that now.

- - - - - -

A/N – Hey Everyone! I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I really feel bad but I have had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I have had so much school work on, dance competitions, loads of stuff that I couldn't get away from. I am so sorry I haven't been very loyal to this story, I do love it, a lot. I am carrying on with it, so don't feel that I won't carry on with it. I also want to say that I am so thankful to the loyal reviewers who gave me so many lovely comments and were so loyal before. So thank you to all of you, you know who you are and please expect a personal pm soon, I want to thank each of you.

Anyway I am hoping to update more frequently now, this chapter though HAS to be right and I am having a bit of writer's block and a bit of 'this isn't right' syndrome! Thank you for reviewing in the past :) Lots of love Chloe xxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19 If You Go Down to the Woods

Chapter 18: Part 2

If You Go Down to the Woods Today…

'_If you go down to the woods today, You're sure of a big surprise If you go down to the woods today You'd better go in disguise…'_

The tune blared out of the T.V, a sickeningly upbeat song captivating a little girl, who had no idea of the meaning it would prove to have for the two people in the next room.

'We need to talk.' The woman said, looking up to the man beside her, her body stiff. She had no idea how long they'd been there.

'I know.' He replied, in a flat monotone.

'We need to look after her too.' She nodded to the other room.

'I know.'

'Well come on then!' She persisted, desperately hoping that their heart-to-heart had provoked something inside him, that it wouldn't be the same as it had been the past few days.

'Where?' He asked.

She thought about this for a moment before replying, the tune that she could no longer stand giving her one piece of inspiration before it was sure to die.

'The woods.'

* * *

Minutes later they were ready. Coats on, shoes on and for Ronnie; Mask on, but she had convinced herself it was only until they were out of Walford. As they stepped out of the house, their secret haven for the past few days, a voice cut through the quiet and unreadable tension.

'Ronnie! Where've you been?'

Ronnie turned to see her sister Roxy coming towards them from across the road.

Suddenly a car swerved viciously around the corner, knocking Roxy from under her feet, as she flew into the air Ronnie heard herself scream. Not again, this couldn't happen again, she…

And then she blinked. She frowned when she saw a buggy being pushed along the pavement, still coming towards them. It was another daydream.

'Ronnie! You gonna answer me? You've been hiding out all this time. Jack? Don't you want to say hello to your daughter or anything?'

Jack turned slowly on his heel, not even bothering to use the technique he had seen Ronnie use so many times. With no smile plastered on his face, his hand holding tightly now to Emma's, he finished his circle.

'Hello.'

'Roxy, we were just going out, this isn't really a good time, maybe later?' Ronnie intervened.

'Sure.' Roxy replied, her eyes still on the father of her child, questioning him, his reaction. What was going on?

'Well, see you later then.' Ronnie smiled, wanting only to get out of Walford to somewhere…Quiet, peaceful, somewhere where only her and Jack would be.

'Bye then.' Roxy said, confused at her sister's reaction, she knew she could be defensive and mask herself sometimes, but not like this. She moved out of Ronnie's way and began pushing Amy back down the pavement, determined to find out what was happening, one way or another.

Ronnie helped Emma into her seat before going round the other side of the car to where Jack was standing.

'You're not driving.'

'Ok.'

Ronnie sighed again before watching Jack, hands in pockets, chin on ground, walk back round the car and get slowly into his seat. He looked as if one thing would set him off crying, shouting, she didn't know. It was so…awkward. She got into the car trying to push the awkward feelings away, and turned the engine on. As they drove she couldn't stand it any longer, and nor could Jack. At exactly the same moment they reached out, both towards the button. Such a simple thing but such a great relief it can give. Ronnie reached it first and pressed it, sending music around them. But she wasn't quick enough to avoid contact. As their hands brushed against each other she looked at him, her saviour, and her lover. He looked up at her, eyes red, longing for comfort, they looked so lost and so afraid. Jack was strangely shocked by the contact, after they had let their emotions out earlier he had become convinced Ronnie would leave him, with Emma in tow, and he would be alone again, him and the darkness, and he couldn't face it. Jack's hand limp in the air was a beacon of sadness, of longing. Ronnie took it into her own and held it tightly, lowering their arms carefully, as if one swift movement would break their delicate peace in two. And they stayed like this for the duration of the journey. Hands entwined, hearts beating, eyes straying from the road every so often to study the other's, love intact.

A little while later Ronnie turned off the main road onto a small country lane, and soon they turned into the woodland. Finding her usual parking space, Ronnie noticed no one else seemed to be there. She liked the wood, it was, quiet. Peaceful. Comforting. She had come here when Danielle had…gone. She had curled up as if the world had ended and her heart ripped in two. But Jack had followed her, found her, and taken her home to Roxy. She owed him for that, she would always owe him for that act of love.

As the car pulled to a stop Ronnie hastily yanked the keys out of their place and turned the engine off with the hand that had been holding Jack's. Her sudden haste made Jack snap out of his daze and look up at her, a worried expression on his face. Ronnie smiled at him and held his gaze for a moment before turning to Emma.

'Ready for a walk then, Emma?'

'Yes!'

'Come on then.' Ronnie replied, throwing a quick smile towards Emma before glimpsing at Jack. The dismayed and upset expression on his face shocked her. She'd never seen him like this before, so… distant.

'Jack? Come on Jack.' She said gently to him, as if waking up a small child. Touching his arm, which was still where she'd left it when she took the keys out, she looked at him again, her eyes filled with love and concern. Jack returned her gaze, his eyes blank once more. Ronnie hated it, not his eyes, not him, just the emptiness, the sadness. She'd only seen that in one person before; on more than one occasion. Every time she'd turned her baby down. Every time she'd… _Just focus Ronnie, On Jack. Jack. Jack._

Ronnie opened the car door and stepped out, undoing her seatbelt in one swift movement. She helped Emma out of her seat, and then went round to where Jack was sat, still in the car. She opened the door quietly; something made her act gently with him now. She crouched down to his level, although he made no eye contact now. With no response Ronnie reached out slowly and put her hand on his leg.

'Jack? Come on now. Let's have a walk. We can talk?'

'Okay.' He replied.

A flood of relief consumed Ronnie suddenly, overwhelming her with emotion and love for the man in front of her.

Without thinking she crept into his lap. She needed to hug him, be near him, she had a sudden feeling that if she didn't, nothing would be right; nothing at all.

Jack was surprised at his, as Ronnie swivelled round so her legs were poking out of the door, her arms round his neck, he breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume. He wrapped his arms round her waist and snuggled his head further into her embrace.

A few minutes later, Emma came back to the car; she had been playing in a puddle a few metres away, but wanted to go for a walk now.

'Ronnie?'

Ronnie sat up and realised she had almost dozed off in Jack's lap. She looked at him and saw a real sense of contentment in his eyes. He smiled slightly at her before closing his eyes and tightening his grip around her waist, letting his head rest back against the headrest.

'Yes?'

'Can we go and explore now?'

'Yes, yes let's go. Jack?'

'Yes.'

Ronnie slipped gently off his lap and out of the car; Jack followed her and quickly held tightly to her hand as soon as the car door was shut. Ronnie smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. He was like a child, refusing to let go of their mother's hand, shy and quiet.

They began to walk slowly along the path, Emma straying ahead to play, never out of their sight, but far enough away that they could talk without having to be quiet. They were alone know, they could talk freely to each other without interference.

'_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound.'_

'Jack?'

'Yes.'

'You do know I love you? And that I am never going to leave you? I'm always here. You don't have to worry about that.' She looked up into his eyes, a real questioning, worried expression on her face.

'Okay. Sorry. I didn't…I wouldn't… I… I love you too.' He replied, seeming as though it was all he could do to speak.

They walked in silence for a few minutes; the only sound their slow footsteps crunching the leaves, their hands never loosening their grip on the other.

Ronnie wanted to stop walking. She wanted Jack to sit down, back against a tree, so she could snuggle into his lap again. She had a real urge inside her to be as close to him as she could. Ronnie smiled to herself as a song started to play in her mind.

'_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea. I wanna stay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.'_

She didn't really know the words, but she didn't care. And for a moment then, she really did want to stay with him forever, cocooned in each other, that way no one could ever hurt her again, or Jack.

She came back to reality with a flash, suddenly aware of her surroundings once more, a slight let down from the haven she had just been in. They continued to walk hand in hand, deeper into the woods. Jack at Ronnie every now and then, as if to check if she was still there, but she always was, and they carried on with their path.

'I still love you.' Jack blurted out suddenly.

'What?' Ronnie replied. Jack seemed a bit delirious all of a sudden, but Ronnie knew he was just coming to terms with his persona, his mask, his everything being stripped bare for her to see.

'I still love you. I just thought you should know. And I won't ever stop loving you.'

'I know Jack, I know.'

'And I'm sorry. What I said before, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. And I really love you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry, it was inexcusable. Forgive me…Please?'

'_Please forgive me,  
if I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do.  
Feels like lightning running through my veins  
Every time I look at you_  
_Every time I look at you'_

'_Help me out here  
All my words are falling short  
And there's so much I want to say  
Want to tell you just how good it feels  
When you look at me that way  
When you look at me that way'_

'Jack.' Ronnie stopped walking and let Jack's hand go, she took his face in her hands to try and get her message in clearer.

'I understand. I know. I see know. I understand, we don't need to talk about that anymore, we were both angry, and we said some stupid things. I'm sorry too.'

'Okay. Okay.' And there was nothing more he could do, then press his lips to hers, and wrap her up in his arms, and she could do nothing more either.

And so they continued to walk, now back round to where they had parked the car, to their escape, to their lunch. Ronnie let Jack's hand go and began to walk around the back of the car to the boot, when suddenly a hand took hers from behind, pulling her backwards. She spun round to see Jack, smiling, and she fell once more into his embrace, his love, and her love combined, and it felt amazing. Then Ronnie pulled backwards and left Jack to go once more to the boot of the car and pull a bag out, full of food for their lunch.

'Where would you like to eat Emma?'

'In the woods!'

'Alright then, I saw a nice spot over there.' Ronnie replied, gesturing in the direction of a piece of grassland, perfect for a picnic.

They walked over to the spot, and Jack laid the picnic rug on the ground. Emma began busily getting food out of the bag and Jack sat down, legs outstretched on the rug, looking more content than Ronnie had ever seen him.

'Sit down.' He said, smiling at Ronnie.

He leant up against a tree and held his arms out towards her. It was almost as if he had had the same thought as her. Ronnie smiled back at him and walked slowly over to where he was sat. Then she sat down onto his lap, and snuggled into his chest as close to him as she could be.

'Dig in Emma.' Jack said smiling. Emma smiled back at him, and Ronnie smiled too.

There had been no big surprise in the woods. There had been disguises, but they had fallen away when they were alone. Everything was okay. Everyone was happy. It was the perfect Teddy Bear's picnic.

A/N – Thanks for reading! Please r&r! Chloe xxx


	20. NOTE

**Note:**

Hi everyone I know I haven't written this fic in ages and ages, and I also realise that it wasn't really completed or ended.

Today, rather randomly, an idea came to me, so I have decided to attempt to resume the fic, and write a bit more! I want to continue with Emma and her story, and hopefully add some more drama - I think Emma is getting a little _too_ settled with Ronnie and Jack… What will the other characters on the Square think when they see Ronnie and Jack with a mystery child? And will Emma stay with them?

I don't know how often I'll be able to update, as I am busy with schoolwork now. Hopefully you'll read and enjoy it, the next chapter will be up very soon.

Chloe xx


	21. Chapter 21 Big Bear Hugs

Chapter 20

Big Bear Hugs

Ronnie was busily preparing breakfast, as Jack sat with Emma at the kitchen table. He was holding something just out of her reach, making her giggle and shout as she tried to reach it. Ronnie turned and smiled as she watched the playful scene unfold in front of her. It felt like a routine, like normality now. They had been looking after Emma for over three weeks, and they hadn't spoken very much at all to her mother, Tara, in that time.

Emma hadn't left the flat much, if it wasn't to go out of Walford. She seemed happy with Ronnie and Jack, and they were happy with her. But neither Ronnie nor Jack could let go of the feelings niggling away at them. At night when they lay in bed thinking, both were wondering how long it would last. In reality, Emma wasn't their child, no matter how much they loved having her there. Emma asked after her mother a few times, but Jack had been quick to reassure her that she was fine, and that she would come and see her soon. They had spoken once on the phone, but the conversation had been brief, much like all conversations with Tara were.

Ronnie had promised Tara she would help her sort her life out. And she had. She had enlisted Emma in the local pre-school, and Emma had had plenty of fun, after her early nervousness. She had not interacted with children her age much before, so it was very new to her. Luckily though, she soon settled in, much to Ronnie and Jack's relief. Tara had got a new flat away from her old life, and had been drinking less and less, clubbing less too. Ronnie could see that Tara had made an effort and that she loved Emma deep down. She was her mother after all. But as much as Ronnie wanted to help Tara, and for Emma to be happy, it pained her to see the progress Tara was making, when every step forward she took meant she was getting closer to Emma, closer to taking her away from Ronnie. Realistically, Ronnie knew Emma wasn't hers, that she didn't have the right to keep her, love her like a mother loves a child. It was just that she couldn't help feeling that Emma might just be better off with her, and with Jack. Who could say that Tara had really changed? That she wouldn't just go back to her old life? But Ronnie always knew deep down, that Tara was Emma's mother, and that there were few things that justified keeping her from her child, or from saying that Emma was better off without her own mother.

Pulled from the deep thoughts that swirled endlessly in her mind by a smashing sound, Ronnie shook her head and looked up. Emma was sitting, hand across mouth in an almost pantomime style, whilst Jack was looking at the smashed breakfast bowl and cornflakes scattered on the smooth flooring. Ronnie smiled and spoke quietly:

"Which one of you is responsible for this?" she said, in a tone of mock annoyance.

Emma hastily pointed towards Jack, who looked up in shock, with an expression that clearly stated: 'who, me?' Moments later Ronnie laughed and spoke again:

"Well then, you had better get this cleaned up then hadn't you, Jack? Honestly Emma, what will we do with him?"

Emma laughed and Ronnie smiled, taking in the pleasurable sound of the child's soft voice as her peals of laughter filled the room. Jack got up and moved around the mess towards the kitchen area, where Ronnie was leaning against the counter watching them still. He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but grin back – despite trying to uphold her pretence of annoyance. Jack walked towards her, reaching behind her for the kitchen roll, and as he did he whispered ever so quietly in her ear:

"I'm so_ very_ sorry; I'll have to think of a way to make it up to you tonight"

And as he leant back he winked at her, causing Ronnie to giggle. In a rush of love, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in to him with a sigh of comfort and familiarity. As the feeling of safe, of love, washed over her, she began to feel the worries over a few minutes ago disappear. Jack kissed the top of her head lightly, before pulling back and turning away to clear the mess. Ronnie held onto the feeling for a moment longer, her eyes closed, before opening them and blinking a few times in the daylight.

"Well Emma, it looks like we've just about finished breakfast, shall we go and get you dressed?" Ronnie said softly.

"Yes!" Emma replied, jumping down from her chair and almost slipping in the remains of the mess Jack hadn't quite finished cleaning on the floor. But Jack was quick to catch her from his position by the bin, just behind her, and he swiftly lifted her up into the air, swinging her above his head before twisting her around and giving her one of his special 'big bear hugs'.

Ronnie grinned as Emma laughed happily, and moved to join the two of them. Jack opened one arm and put it around Ronnie's shoulders, as she placed hers around Jack's back.

"Aww Emma, we love…" She stopped herself quickly, annoyed at herself. "We love having you here" she smiled forcefully, before stepping back.

"Now, who is going to be the fastest ever little girl to get dressed today? Is it you Emma? Is it? Go on then!" Jack spoke animatedly, watching as she ran out of the kitchen smiling.

Then Jack turned to Ronnie, who was looking out of the window, lost in thought. Her expression told Jack everything he needed to know, and he spoke softly.

" Come here, Ron."

And he pulled her towards him, wrapping his strong arms around her and kissing her forehead lightly, before holding her tightly. It wasn't like the 'big bear hug' he had given Emma minutes before, it was so much more. It was Ronnie's haven, it was Jack's haven. In each other's arms it felt as though their worries could disappear. Ronnie stopped looking out of the window and looked towards Jack for a moment, pulling back from his strong hold. Her eyes glistened with the moisture threatening to spill, and Jack ran his hand gently through her beautiful hair, before cupping her face with one hand, and leaning forward to place a delicate kiss on her lips. He didn't push it any further, but instead put his arms around her waist once more, as she leant in and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you" Jack spoke tenderly once more, "We'll talk about it later, okay? You don't have to worry Ronnie, you don't have to worry" He trailed off towards the end of the sentence, repeating the phrase almost as if to convince himself just as much as he was Ronnie. And they stayed there, for a few minutes longer, just holding each other, feeling the warmth and love of one another's embrace, before Emma was calling from the other room, and they broke apart, smiling. Jack looked towards Ronnie, relaxing as he saw her smile, and as she turned and began to walk towards Emma, Jack followed her, catching up effortlessly and wrapping his arms around her waist. Ronnie laughed as he rested his head on her shoulder, reaching forward to place a kiss on her cheek. She reached back to place a hand on his cheek, before pulling forward. He reluctantly let her go, and they walked through the doorway towards Emma.

A/N – Sorry it has taken me longer than I thought it would, it wasn't so easy to get back into it without a large bout of 'this isn't right' syndrome! I could not decide what to call this chapter, and ended up pondering and deliberating for ages between two titles! And mean teachers sprung surprise exams onto us Chloe xxx

Press me?

V


End file.
